


Honey & Chaos

by simonxriley



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, Light Angst, Roach nearly has a heartattack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Roach leaves his room for a moment to grab some water before taking his dog, Honey out for a game of fetch. When he returns Honey is nowhere to be seen.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley & Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote years ago, but didn't like it. So I rewrote it. I hope you enjoy!

“C’mon girl don’t give me those eyes, I'll only be gone for a minute tops” No matter how much Roach loved that dog he couldn’t just have her walk with him all the time, especially on base. It can be too dangerous, way too many things she could get into and the accident with Soap doesn’t help much. “I’m just going to grab a water from the rec-room and then we’ll go out and play fetch, how’s that sound” 

With those few words being said those honey colored puppy dog eyes turned from sad to the happy go lucky girl she is. 

“Okay now stay and I’ll be back.” 

After that he headed out the door and made sure it was closed tightly, not wanting a recap of last time. As he headed towards the rec-room he realized the base was relatively quiet, Soap and Price were most likely in their offices and the other men were either on ops or found something to do, which is a miracle since it can get pretty boring here.   
Coming to the hallway leading to the rec-room he spotted Ghost, who was holding a bottle of water. 

“Hey man” said Gary  
“Sup” was all he got out of him, with that they both went their separate ways, he looked to be heading toward his room. 

“Finally here.” He says to no one in particular as he opened the door and walked in. 

He noticed only two people were in here, Royce and Poet. They happened to be what looks like a heated game of chess. “I didn’t know you guys played chess?” 

“We don’t, well I don't, Royce does and it beats the hell out of training all day” said Poet

“Do you play Gary? and where’s Honey? You can’t keep her lock up in your room all the time” asked Royce

“Dad taught me when I was younger but could never quite understand it, and she’s in my room, I came here to grab a water before bringing her outside for a game of fetch. And I would love to have her out of my room more often but we should wait until the Soap accident blows over” 

“That’s true even though it was Soaps fault to begin with, anyways don’t let us hold you up” 

“Alright, have a good rest of the day you two” He said with a wave goodbye and headed towards the fridge, opening the door grabbing a water. 

He shut the door, heading out of the room towards his. He was looking forward to spending the afternoon out with Honey, playing a game of fetch. Gary can already picture the happy look on her face when he walks in. 

“Alright girl, you ready?” He says while opening my door. 

Once he was inside he looked around and realized Honey was nowhere to be seen. Panic started to settle in so he frantically checked all of her favorite places to lay down in his room and she wasn’t in either. 

“Oh no, not again. Where did you go girl?” Gary said to himself while bolting from his room to look for her.

xXx  
“HONEY” He yelled, hoping she would come trotting down the hallway, much to his dismay she didn’t.

“Where did you go? Actually how did you even get out?” 

Gary shut the door, there’s no way she could have gotten out, unless she learned how to open doors. Shaking his head, he thought of how stupid that sounds, then again dogs are very smart animals. 

“I don’t even know where to start” He mumbled. 

“Start what?” 

A familiar Scottish accent rang through his ears, his eyes went wide as he turned to face him. He knew he better come up with something quick before he realized Honey is gone. 

“Uh…nothing, just something with Ghost, you don’t need to worry, I have it all settled” 

“What thing with Ghost? What did you do now Roach?” he asked with a skeptical tone. 

“I didn’t do anything. Really Soap it’s nothing, Ghost and I just got into a little altercation, that’s it” 

By the look on his face he wasn’t buying it. Fuck. 

“What alt…..you know what I don’t want to know, just have it sorted before the next mission.” 

Gary could tell he wasn’t buying it, but as long as he doesn’t ask then he should be fine, for now. “Yes Sir” 

After he left down the hall, he relaxed a little, the longer he could go without him knowing Honey is missing, the better.

He headed towards the other rooms hoping she might be in one. Most of the guys like her so it wouldn’t be unheard of if she was with someone else's. But no, to add to his bad luck most of the men were out on missions. Just great. 

Ah, luckily Worm was in his room. “Hey Worm, you got a sec?” 

Good thing his door was opened, he would be embarrassed to knock and ask hey have you seen my dog?. “Yeah what is it?”

“Have you perhaps seen Honey, in the past five-ish minutes?” 

He could tell he looked amused by that question, probably thinking of how dumb he was for letting her escape…again. “Did you seriously lose her again? Soap is gonna have your ass if he finds out” 

Signing, he ran his hand through his hair trying not to look worried. “I know that, that’s why I need to find her before that happens, and no it wasn’t my fault, I left my room for two minutes to grab a water” he could tell he was about to ask if he shut the door….”and yes I did shut the door, when I came back the door was shut and Honey was gone.”. 

He could tell he was starting to really worry. Gary can’t lose her, she’s his best friend, the one he tells everything too. If Soap found out he would make me get rid of her……or make her go to an obedience class. 

“I haven’t seen her Roach, sorry. I’d keep checking, she could be anywhere.” 

Gary nodded “Thanks Worm!” 

He decided to head to Price’s office, maybe he has seen her. About halfway there he stopped in his tracks. Idiot if he finds out I’ve lost Honey, he’ll tell Soap and I can’t have that. 

“Gary you’re an idiot,” He mumble to himself, deciding to check the mess hall instead. 

This would be easier if I could yell her name……if i did that than Soap would definitely find out. It’s a good thing not many people were on base, cause if they were…..I’d be dead right now, no questions asked. The walk from the ‘dorms’ to the mess hall wasn’t that long, a few minutes tops. 

“Hmm, no one here,” he says to himself. “And that means no Honey” 

He sighed, and sat down to recompose himself, now is not the time to get too upset, Soap still hasn’t figured it out, nor has Price, if they had he would have heard about it by now.   
There was still light out, which means he still has a good chance of finding her. It didn’t look like she was inside, so the next area to check was outside. There weren't many areas to check outside, the base wasn’t that big. 

“Where would be the least likely place you could be?” He muttered, heading towards the gun range. 

People always say when you lose something you usually find it in the least likely place. It would be the same for a dog? Right? Nearing the gun range he jumped when he heard a shot go off. Hmm somebody’s practicing. Not in the mood of finding out who, he took a quick glance in and………no Honey. 

Signing and shaking his head, he headed towards the training grounds. She liked it there anyways. We had a few other dogs on base and some of the men decided to make a little doggy obstacle course for them. It helped with training and it made them happy to have something to do.

As he neared the training grounds he could see one of the other squads running the obstacle course. It could be tasking running that thing over and over again. Thankfully the 141 only had an hour of P.T this morning, Soap gave the rest of the day off, saying ‘we earned it’, I just think he didn’t want to train today. Not complaining though, they all needed a break. 

The doggy obstacle course was right next to it, in a little shack looking building. He opened the door to surprisingly find only one person in here. A quick look around….and nope not here either. Not recognizing the person he decided to see if he has seen her.

“Uh excuse me sir? Do you have a minute?” asked Gary 

It looked like this guy was new since he hadn't seen him on base before. He was tall, maybe even a little taller than Ghost, and he had black hair. “Yeah one sec……okay boy that’s enough” 

“Is there something wrong sir?” 

“Uhh no, well kinda. Have you seen a brown and white pit bull around here somewhere, I left my room for a minute and she disappeared on me and I can’t seem to find her?” 

“No sir, I haven’t. Sorry.” He gave an apologetic smile. 

“It’s okay, thanks though. Cute dog by the way, What’s his name?”

“His name is Max,” he said with a smile. “What’s your dog's name…..If you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Oh no, not at all,” he says with a slight smile. “Her name is Honey”

“That’s a cute name, I’d love to meet her someday.” 

“Definitely. Well I should get back to looking for her before Captain MacTavish has my ass for losing her again,” He said as he started to get up from where we were sitting. “I’ll see you around….and uh what’s your name?” 

“Names Cooper, what’s yours?” he asks in return.

“Gary, It’s nice to meet you Cooper” shaking his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, and good luck on finding Honey” 

The only area he hasn't checked was the open field in back of the base. The exact field where he and Honey would be if she didn’t disappear on him. The open field was used for pretty much anything, training, lounging around on off days, and even playing with the dogs. The only issue was it was on the other side of the base, which means he’d have to backtrack and go through the ‘dorms’. 

Groaning, he started to make his way back inside. Walking through the halls towards the backdoor leading out into the field. He spotted Price and Soap in Price's office, probably going over plans for the next mission. He wasn’t about to bother them so he went on his merry way. Finally coming to the door which seems like it took forever.

Opening it, he spotted something he didn’t expect to see in his wildest dreams. 

“What…..The……Fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might do an epilogue at some point, so you guys can find out what's going on in Ghost's head. Anyways here's the final chapter.

“What the fuck Simon? You’ve had her all this time? 

“Yeah….and?”

“And?…….I don’t know maybe you could have told me you were taking her or at least written a note.” 

His anger was really starting to show, he looked all through the base to find her thinking she somehow got out on her own. Come to find out Simon had her all this time.

“Calm down Gary, yes I probably should have told you, but you didn’t see what I saw when I went into your room to grab my cleaning kit that you borrowed and never gave back.”

“And what did you see?……Hmm?”

“Poor Honey lying on the floor near the door with the saddest eyes I’ve ever seen her have, so I took matters into my own hands and decided to take her out.” Simon stared at him with a brow raised and arms crossed, like he was blaming him for this whole ordeal, which made Gary a little furious. “I’ve also known you long enough to know you get distracted easily.” 

Gary sighed, that part was true. Still it couldn’t have killed him to write a note. It would have saved him from nearly having a panic attack. “You have a point, yes I can get distracted easily. I have those sticky notes on my desk for a reason Simon, you could have easily told me you had her so I wouldn’t have been frantically running all over the base looking for her.” This time it was his turn to look at him with a raised brow. “What if Soap found out? Remember last time she escaped?”

“That was Soap’s fault, not Honey’s. He should know better than to have his bloody door opened when he has food, that she can obviously smell.” They both laughed, even though Simon can be insufferable sometimes, he did make good points. “Look mate, I’m sorry I didn’t write a note saying I took her out, it was a spur of the moment type of thing and I forgot. Do you forgive me?” 

A part of him wanted to smack Simon from taking her in the first place. However, that wouldn’t go over well and another part knew this was a stupid thing to stay mad over for to long. In the end he found her and Soap didn’t know he lost her in the first place, so he’ll take the better option. 

“Yes, I forgive you. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again?”

“Deal.” 

They stayed in silence for a little bit, Simon was still playing fetch with Honey, which was a pretty adorable scene truthfully. Who knew Simon was a dog lover?

“We should head inside soon, it’s getting too dark to see a bloody thing out here.”

“You’re right, if we stay out here any longer we actually might lose Honey.” Turning to Honey. “C’mon girl it’s time to head inside.” 

Simon was the first person to the door, opening it he noticed Honey and Gary were still in the same spot where they started. She could be very stubborn sometimes, especially when play time had to stop. Simon was giving us a confused look, wondering why we weren’t behind him. 

“Uh, you guys coming?” he asked. 

“Yes we are.” After some bribing on his part, Honey finally decided to follow him to the door. “Okay, we’re good.”

“You sure?” 

“Yes Simon, we’re good.” 

He headed inside with Honey and Gary right behind him. Once inside they walked side by side down the hall where their rooms are. The silence did not bother either of them. The only noise that could be heard were our footsteps. 

“You wanna grab a coffee? It’s the least I can do since ‘I stole your dog’” Simon asked air quotations and all.

“I’ll take a rain check on that, with the day I had, I just want to curl up in a ball and sleep for the next week.”

“Ha, like Soap and Price would let you. Alright mate, tomorrow then?” 

“I was being sarcastic about the sleeping part dude, yeah tomorrow sounds good.” 

He gave him a small punch on the arm, chuckling. They continued through the halls, unfortunately coming to Simon’s room faster than he wanted. I would be lying if I said I didn’t like his company, he was one of the few people on base I could sit with in total silence and it wouldn’t be awkward, or just talk to in general, even if he didn’t say much in return. Things with Simon were just easy. To a point at least. 

“Alright Bug, this is me.” 

“Bug? You’re still gonna call me that? Aaand yeah, I know. We’ve worked together for a few years now, I’m pretty sure I remember where your room is by now.” 

“Hmm, let me think about that. Yes! I’m well aware of that Gary.” 

He started to open his door, stopping in the process to look back at him. He looked like he wanted to say something, well his eye’s do at least. Looking from Gary to Honey, he heard a small sigh coming from him, then he leaned down to say bye to Honey and gave her a scratch behind the ears. Getting back up to resume what he was doing before. Going back to opening his door, he stopped again. Okay, this was weird, Simon has never acted like this before, something was definitely on his mind. Again he turned to look at me, this time actually saying something.

“Goodnight, Gary!” 

Not what he was expecting. This is also coming from the point blank man himself, whatever he wanted to say before, he decided not to at the last second. Which isn’t in Simon’s nature. 

“Goodnight, Simon!” 

Simon gave him a small smile, this time turning to his door, opening it, entering his room and shutting it behind him. 

Running a hand through his hair trying to figure out what’s wrong with Simon, who was a slight mystery on his own. The Simon thing can be dealt with some other day. He turned on his heels to head in the direction of his and Honey’s room. Looking forward to a good night's rest.


End file.
